h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 05: Something Fishy
Something Fishy is the 5th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on August 4th, 2006. Synopsis Kim reads Cleo's Diary and finds evidence of mermaidness. She spies on the girls and decides Miriam is the head mermaid. Miriam and Cleo enter the Queen of the Sea contest where Kim tries to prove her theory but only succeeds in upsetting Miriam. Plot Lewis is busy testing the girls’ powers, attempting to discover how they became mermaids. He warns them to stay on their toes if they want to keep their secret. Meanwhile, Cleo’s younger sister, Kim, finds Cleo’s diary, full of mysterious symbols and drawings of mermaids. Kim is totally intrigued and when she spots evidence of mermaidness, she comes close to finding out the girls’ secret! But the girls put her off the scent, directing her attention to Miriam – and Kim’s suspicions about mermaids are allayed when she mistakenly douses Miriam with a fire hose at the Queen of the Sea contest. Trivia *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 14, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on March 30, 2008. Notes *First appearance of Elliot Gilbert. *Lewis go to the Moon Pool for the first time. * Rikki boiled the water right underneath Miriam's feet, so she should've noticed. *Is it really safe to have a roller coaster above the stage? *Cleo is the only one who didn't get wet in the stage, but why didn't the audience notice? *When Cleo suspends the fish, Kim should of been able to notice it, or at least notice Cleo glancing upwards. Allusions Quotes :Lewis: So, how did you get here? :Emma: Swim. There’s an underwater entrance. :Lewis: Swim? So the hike was optional. I could have swum? :Emma: Fifty meters, without coming up for air? :Lewis: Right, point taken. Air is good. ---- :Cleo: I'm a Portuguese Man-Of-War. (audience doesn't react) It's a jellyfish. (everyone claps) ---- :Emma: Rikki, at least try and pretend you're having fun. :Rikki: But I'm not. ---- :Kim: Of course, Miriam's their leader. :Elliot: Are you sure? :Kim: Miriam's always the leader. ---- :Emma: I can't go near the river as... :Lewis: Yeah, I know, the whole beached whale thing. :Emma: Mermaid, Lewis. :Lewis: Yes, that's what I meant. ---- :Kim: Lewis is one of them too. :Elliot: I can't see Lewis... as a mermaid. :Kim: No you dork, he'd be a merman. ---- :(After listen to Kim talk about how their sister's are mermaids) :Elliot: I think you should leave now :Kim: You have GOT to believe me. :Elliot: See, that's the thing, I don't. ---- :Lewis: So, this is the place that turned you into a fish. :Emma: A mermaid, Lewis. :Lewis: Yeah, that's what I meant. I don't know, I expected something a little more Club Med. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Tiffany - Alice Hunter *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Mrs. Geddes - Andrea Moor *Libby - Jenna Hudson *Lifeguard - Liam Pierce Gallery File:Miriam As Mermaid.jpg File:Sea Queen Pageant.png File:Wet Miriam.jpg File:Kim Exposing Mermaids.png File:Cleo And Kim.jpg File:Cleo1.1.jpg File:Flying Aquarium.jpg File:Miriam And Tiffany.png File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes